Ragdolls Battle Royale
Ragdolls Battle Royale '''is a What If? Death Battle with combatants Ragdoll, Buffdoll and Janie. Description Powers, sports, and strength. Which one will be victorious? Interlude Wiz: Dolls can be very creepy but also fun. '''Boomstick: But, we ain't talking about Barbie in this battle. Wiz: Your right! Today, we have the powerful combatant of ragdoll kind, Ragdoll! Boomstick: Wait, his name is Ragdoll? Wiz: *Looks at Ragdoll's page*. We can call him Johnny. Boomstick: We also have the muscular one, Buffdoll! Wiz: And the woman one, Janie! Boomstick: He's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle! Ragdoll Wiz: Ragdoll is an item in the game. Boomstick: Don't you mean a playable character? I mean, he is human. Wiz: How about, playable item? Boomstick: Okay. Anyways, Ragdoll here is super powerful! Maybe it's because he is the original. Wiz: He can do anything the game can do, from turning into a ghost to summoning weapons or tools. Boomstick: How many exactly? Wiz: Over a hundred. Boomstick: Frick! This guy could be powerful then Goku! What else can he do? Wiz: He can also slow down time, scale, cut, delete, drag, select, trigger, rotate, and detail stuff. Boomstick: Yeah, I would order a pepperoni pizza. Wiz: Boomstick! Are you even listening?! Boomstick: Sorry. I thought that this battle would be long, so I thought of getting some food. ''' Wiz: Get me french fries stuffed with ketchup. '''Boomstick: They hung up, but I ordered a large pizza. Wiz: Anyways, Ragdoll can change his form. Boomstick: And can also attach body parts, he can also be resistant to anything, temporarily. Wiz: He also has superhuman strength, but is it even strong? Boomstick: You have to believe him. Wiz: But, Ragdoll is frail, meaning that any impact will result injuries or even death. Boomstick: There are also troubles with his power of form changing, his slow motion ability too. Wiz: But will he even know how to use his karate and tornado skills. Boomstick: RAGDOLL KNOWS KARATE?! Wiz: Yes, why? Boomstick: HE IS FRAIL! Wiz: It's his ways. Boomstick: And he has a tornado ability. Wiz: He is able to use it to form, well, tornadoes. Boomstick: Cool! Delivery Guy: This anybody order some pizza? Boomstick: That's me! How much? Delivery Guy: I was using a meter, and you must pay sixty bucks. Boomstick: DELIVERY PEOPLE DON'T USE METERS YOU BAFOON! Wiz: I have a credit card. Boomstick: Don't worry, I bribed him with you credit card. Wiz: Ugh. Boomstick: Anyways. Ragdoll, do you want to say something before your battle? Ragdoll: Jazff is a piece of- Wiz: Wow, harsh much. Buffdoll Wiz: Now introducing, Buffdoll! Boomstick: It says here, that Buffdoll actually died before, but came back to life. Wiz: It's fan fiction, it could be true. Boomstick: Oh. Wiz: By the way, this guy is super strong! Boomstick: But Ragdoll is also super strong. Wiz: It says here that Buffdoll has absolute strength. Absolute strength is the highest level of strength. Boomstick: Could he be the winner? Wiz: Yes, because he also has muscle armor. Boomstick: HIS WHOLE BODY IS LIKE ARMOR?! Wiz: Yes, and why? Boomstick: We all know that Buffdoll is going to win! Wiz: He also has peak-human combat. Boomstick: Is it because he is heavy? Wiz: You guessed one of his weaknesses. Boomstick: Also, sometimes strength won't finish the job. Wiz: Buffdoll, you do have any last words before you battle? Buffdoll: I'm ready as ever! Janie Boomstick: Wow, Janie looks so cute. Wiz: Don't get to attached, she is great at cat-fighting. Boomstick: It does not say that on her page. Wiz: Let's just say that her peak-human combat skills are just like cat-fighting. Boomstick: And it also says here that she knows Baseball. Wiz: She even uses a baseball bat as a sword. Boomstick: I can wait to see this battle! Wiz: I'll prepare the sodas. Boomstick: Hurry up, the food is getting cold. Boomstick: Oh yeah. Janie, any last words? Janie: Nope. Intermission Wiz: The combatants are all set! Let's end this debate once and for all! 'Boomstick: It's time for a death-' *Boomstick knocks over the pizza* Wiz: Seriously? 'Boomstick: Good thing I ordered two. ' FIGHT! Ragdoll falls from the sky, Buffdoll walks fashionly and Janie rolls. They all end up in a forest. Buffdoll: Get ready to be beaten my my powerful punch! Buffdoll raises both hands trying to hit both Janie and Ragdoll. Category:What-If? Death Battles